Who Are Our Parents or Parents Day
by NotInsaneIJustLostMySanity
Summary: Summary inside


**Hi.**

* * *

 **Summary: When instead of injecting Blaine with the cure she injects herself and Major. They end up moving to Greeneich Village, New York. They had a child named Maya. Why is her last name Hart then? She changed her identity for a specific reason. Clive Babineaux moved to Dallas, Texas after this event. He had a child with a Texas lady and had his son Zay Babineaux. Ravi Chakrabarti also moved to Greeneich Village, New York after having a child named Isadora Smackle Chakrabarti, but he never runs into ex-zombie Liv. Peyton Charles moves to Dallas, Texas. She has a son named Lucas Friar. Lucas and Zay know about each other and Clive and Peyton are good friends and work with each other on some cases Blaine DeBeers moved to Greeneich Village also. He knows what people are doing and has a half-zombie child named Charlie Gardner. Today is Parents Day. Eighth grade edition. And Smackle goes to Jahn Quincy Adams Middle School. Sorry for the long summary for a oneshot, but I wanted to deeply explain this. NOT CANON AT ALL! KATY IS NOT DATING SHAWN!**

* * *

 **Aliases:**

 **Olivia Moore/Lilywhite-Maya's Mom**

 **Clive Babineaux- Zay's dad**

 **Ravi Charakrabarti- Isadora Smackle's Dad**

 **Peyton Charles- Lucas's mom**

 **Blaine DeBeers- Charlie's dad**

 **Major Lilywhite- Maya's dad**

* * *

 **Relationship to Liv**

 **Major Lilywhite: Ex-husband**

 **Clive Babineaux: Former unofficial Partner**

 **Ravi Chakrabarti: Former Boss**

 **Peyton Charles: Former roommate and best friend**

 **Blaine DeBeers: Arch nemesis**

 **Maya Hart: Daughter**

* * *

 **Relationship to Maya**

 **Riley Mattews: Best Friend**

 **Zay Babineaux: Friend**

 **Isadora Smackle: Friend**

 **Lucas Friar: Friend**

 **Charlie Gardner: Classmates**

 **Olivia Moore/ Ms. Hart: Mom**

 **Major Lilywhite: Dad**

* * *

 **Bold is authors note.** _Italics are narrator._ Regular is norma conversation.

* * *

 _Parents Day._

 _The day parents say what they do for a living in front of your friends. For Maya, it was an embarrassment._

Maya pleads, "Please momma. Don't come to my school!"

"I an coming. I have a new job." Katy Hart says.

Someone knocks on the door. Katy opens it and kisses who it is.

Maya asks, "Aho is this and why is his younger down his throat?"

"You haven't told her Liv?" The person at the door asks.

Maya asks, "Liv. Her name is Katy Hart and you better tell me why you younger is down my mothers throat."

Liv explains, "Well, his name is Major. He is an ex-Navy operative who was stuck in North Korea, my real name is Liv Lilywhite. We were in witness protection from powerful people in North Korea. And he is you father Maya."

 _For Zay, it was to show his class that his father was a police officer for NYPD Sprcial Victims Unit._

Clive Babineaux asks, "Are you ready Zay?"

"Yeah. Remember be there at 2:45 for Parents Day." Zay says rushing around.

Clive responds, "Yeah yeah. Go! I can't have you late. Again."

 _With Lucas his mom is always there. Even when he doesn't want her to._

Lucas says, "Look Momma. You don't have to come. Riley's mom is also a lawyer and she is coming."

"But Lucas. I want to come. I want to meet your friends." Peyton says.

Lucas mutters, "And that is what I'm afraid of."

"I am going to ignore that. Now leave." Peyton responds.

 _And with Isadora, her dad will probably forget about it or have another dead body to evaluate._

Isadora says, "Don't forget about parent day."

"If I don't have a body to work on I wil do it." Ravi says.

Isadora gives her dad a kiss on the check and leaves.

* * *

 _The parents are waiting in the classroom in there students seats (or on top of the desk if more than one is coming *cough*Maya*cough*)_

Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Isadora come in.

Riley says, "Yes! She's finally here!"

"Wow. I didn't think neither of them would make it." Maya said.

The spectacular six goes and stands in the back of the room.

Mr. Mattews says, "Hmm. Who should go first."

Mr. Matthews moves his finger on the list and says, "Major Lilywhite. Who's father is Major?"

Maya walks up to the front of the class and says, "Mine. And don't you say anything Ranger Rick."

Peyton asks, "So are you still with Olivia?"

"I'm right here." Liv says, "And yes. Why wouldn't we."

Ravi says, "I could name a list of things."

"Can I get back to saying what I do?" Major asks, "I am a Navy Seal. I was stationed in North Korea for thirteen years being held captive for ten of those years."

Mr. Matthews says, "Blaine DeBeers."

 _The adults toon him out._

* * *

 _Ravi, Major, Liv, Clive, and Peyton, plus Isadora, Lucas, Maya, and Zay go to Topanga's._

Maya stands on the table and asks, "How do you know each other! Huckleberry's mom and Zay's dad was from Texas!"

Oliva says, "I went to a party and thanks to Charlie's father turned me into a zombie. And he's by zombie I actually mean the type to eat brains and no Clive I am not a psychic. I quit my job at the hospital and yes Maya an actual hospital and worked at the morgue. Where Ravi worked. I would eat the brains and help Clive on cases. Peyton was my roommate and Major was my ex-fiancée."

"Are you still a zombie?" Maya asks.

Ravi says, "I cured hers and Major's zombism."

They catch up and now regularly go to Topanga's.


End file.
